


A Small Problem

by vampyre_soul



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Tiny!MC, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_soul/pseuds/vampyre_soul
Summary: How are the demon brothers going to handle the human when they've accidentally turned themself tiny?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. A Potion Gone Wrong

Tyler fucked up. 

Satan was helping them study for potions class when they spilled the potion all over themself. This would have been only a minor inconvenience if the potion had been mixed right, but it had not, and now they weren’t much bigger than a finger. 

“Tyler...” 

“Yes, Satan?” 

“How did you mess up the potion this bad?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in disappointment. 

Now he had to explain to everyone why the human was suddenly so small. They all found it rather amusing, except for Lucifer who insisted he begin researching how to fix them. It was agreed that they would all take turns looking after them to make sure they didn’t get hurt. 

The reality of the situation began to sink in for Tyler. The initial shock had worn off and they started to feel a little worried. Everything looked so big now, and they knew that Asmo and Mammon were already thinking about how they could take advantage of their size. 

“Aww they’re so cute!” Asmo cooed. “Just like an adorable little doll!” 

Tyler backed away from the giant face smiling down at them. Mammon quickly pushed Asmo aside and scooped Tyler up. “Back off Asmo! This is my human and you aren’t gonna do anything weird with them!” 

Asmo rolled his eyes. “They aren’t your human. You need to learn to share!” 

Tyler clung tight to Mammon’s hand as he held them. The thought of falling from this height was terrifying. They had stopped listening to the arguing at this point. The warmth from Mammon’s hand surrounding their tiny body slowly lulled them to sleep. 

They were going to have to deal with a lot more than just arguing when they woke up.


	2. Anime Figurines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's turn to look after Tyler first. What will he get up to with them?

Leviathan was the first to look after Tyler. Lucifer didn't fully trust any of his brothers to look after them, but he hoped Leviathan wouldn't make much trouble so he got to go first. 

He had them sat on his desk as he played games. He had picked more of a story-based game so that they wouldn't get bored watching it. Levi seemed to get so engrossed in his game that at some point he forgot about the tiny human sat on his desk. Still, Tyler didn’t attempt to distract him. Even if they were getting bored. They stood up and wondered around, touching all of the various anime merch that was lying around. A sudden scream and fists banging on the table suddenly knocked them over. They sat confused for a moment before realising it was just Levi. His game had crashed. They let out a sigh and stood back up. Levi was now sulking while staring at his desktop. They walked over to him and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. He jumped at the sudden contact. He had completely forgotten they were there. 

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you or anything!” Levi looked embarrassed over his sudden outrage now. “Maybe we can do something else?” He looked around for anything they could do together, then his eyes fell on some of his smaller figurines. They were more like dolls really, with removable clothes made of fabric. An idea formed in his head. Tyler was currently around the same size as those figurines, which meant the clothes would fit them. They would be like a living anime figurine! 

There was only one problem. How was he going to ask them to do something like that? He pondered for a moment and continued to look around the room for an excuse. It wasn’t long before he spotted something. How lucky it was that he left out some cosplay accessories. 

“Hey do you maybe wanna do some cosplay?” 

“I’d love to but I think I’m a bit small for it right now.” 

“What if you used the outfits from these figures?” Levi showed them the figurines that had given him the idea. Tyler looked over it, wondering if it would really fit. 

After some consideration Tyler finally replied, “Sure. It could be fun.” Levi beamed in response. He stripped off all the clothes on his figurines and laid them on the table. There were a few different characters to choose from, most of them being adorable girls. Tyler didn’t often cosplay as girls due to the fear of people mistaking them as a girl again. Wearing skirts and cute girly outfits didn’t bother them but being called a girl really messed with their dysphoria. This time was different though. Tyler knew Levi would be respectful and considerate. 

They ended up picking out a cute frilly maid dress with cat ears and a tail. Levi had moved to the other side of the room to get changed into his cosplay. He didn’t want Tyler to be the only one in cosplay after all. Tyler finished getting dressed first since they didn’t have a wig or makeup to deal with. They looked over to where Levi was, trying to catch a glimpse of what character he had chosen. It looked like he was one of the characters from TSL. Tyler wasn’t super into that series so they forgot who each character was. 

When Levi was finally ready, he turned to go back to the desk where Tyler was sat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. His face quickly turned as red as a tomato. “K-kawaii!!!” He squealed. 

“Ok weeb.” Tyler joked. “I never wore a maid outfit before and I thought it would be funny.” 

Levi walked over and crouched in front of them. “You’re a kawaii little catboy!!” His eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“Nya!” Tyler pulled a cute pose imitating cat paws. That only made Leviathan gush even more. He quickly pulled up his phone to take pictures. Tyler was more than happy to pose for him. He must have taken a thousand pictures before he stopped taking them. His devilgram followers were about to get flooded with cute photos of a catboy maid. 

Not long after the photos were uploaded they began to hear someone running down the hall. The door slammed open, causing them both to jump. Asmodeus stood in the doorway pouting. “You should have told me you were dressing them up all cute!” He whined. “I want to play with them too!” 

Tyler giggled at the childish display. Clearly Asmodeus was going to have as much fun as possible when it was his turn to look after them.


	3. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon just has to use the human in his schemes again. There's no way it will turn out well.

Mammon was next up to look after the tiny human. Everyone was expecting him to try something stupid, but everyone else was too busy to do it that day. Mammon was very excited of course. He had the human all to himself all day! 

Tyler sat quietly in Mammon’s room, watching him pace back and forth, occasionally glancing at them. It looked like he was trying to think. He stopped suddenly. He had a look in his eyes that told Tyler he had just had a great idea. It was probably a terrible idea, but that was what made it so fun for Tyler. 

Mammon turned to look at them. “Y’know, I bet Lucifer has some real valuable stuff hidden in his room!” Yep, this was definitely a terrible idea. Just because Lucifer was out didn’t mean he would get away with it. “It’s locked right now, but I bet we can get it open!” He continued. Tyler rolled their eyes. He was going to take advantage of their size to do something stupid. They had expected as much. 

He carried them over to Lucifer’s room and crouched down to look at the lock. “You could probably pick this right?” He asked. 

“What makes you think I know how to pick a lock?” 

“Well, you’re a good size for it and I could tell you what to do.” 

Tyler thought about it for a moment. They would definitely get in trouble for this, but they had always wanted to learn to pick locks. “Sure. Let’s do it.” They replied. 

After several minutes of fiddling with the lock, they finally got it open. Mammon set Tyler down on a set of drawers and began digging through them. Mammon seemed to be getting frustrated when he couldn’t find anything good. Tyler didn’t bother helping though. They didn’t want to get in even more trouble than they would already be in. Instead, they opted to take a closer look at various objects in the room. It was interesting to see it from such a different perspective. They had always thought Lucifer’s room was beautiful, and it was amazing to see all the small details that they hadn’t noticed before. 

While they were both distracted, they hadn’t noticed that the doorway was no longer empty. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump in surprise. They turned and saw Lucifer standing there. “What do you think you’re doing?” He glared at Mammon, who sputtered in response. The only way out was blocked and they were screwed. 

Lucifer wasted no time punishing them both. Tyler had been trapped under a glass while Mammon was being whipped and tied up. Tyler had resigned themself to whatever fate awaited them. Mammon however, hadn’t. He was still yelling as Lucifer dragged him out of the room. No doubt Lucifer was going to string him up somewhere again. When Lucifer returned his focus was shifted to the tiny human he had trapped. “Care to explain yourself?” He asked. 

Tyler shrugged. “I didn’t really wanna help, but Mammon insisted.” 

“That’s not much of an excuse.” Lucifer replied. “I know you, and you can be really stubborn when you don’t want to do something.” 

“You should also know how stubborn Mammon is. There’s no way I could have convinced him that this was a bad idea.” 

Lucifer sighed. “You could have used your pact to stop him. But I know you don’t like using your pacts often so I’ll let it slide this time.” He turned away from them and began to leave. 

“Uh, Lucifer? Aren’t you going to let me go?” They asked. 

Lucifer smirked. “No. Did you really think I’d let you go completely unpunished? You can stay there for a while as punishment.” He continued walking away, leaving Tyler completely alone. They crossed their arms and sat with a huff. They were going to be bored out of their mind waiting to be released. They would much rather Lucifer just hurt them a little. For now, All they could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had to completely redo the chapter after I had already written most of it when I noticed a plot hole that I couldn't get around. Hopefully I can get the other chapters finished faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing so please bear with me! I plan to add new chapters whenever I can, but I don't currently work on a set schedule so it may be a bit inconsistent. Thanks for reading!


End file.
